


在墨德摩斯的精神世界里发生过什么

by bamboos



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, all洛根, 混乱邪恶, 神佑之城贵乱向（其实不是）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboos/pseuds/bamboos
Summary: 文前警告：ALL洛根，神佑之城贵族群P（大概），人男贵族指挥官，rape/non-con元素，混乱邪恶，放飞自我，所有人OOC到天际，没有任何设定考据↑请确定能接受以上全部





	在墨德摩斯的精神世界里发生过什么

**Author's Note:**

> 再次警告：  
> ALL洛根，神佑之城贵族群P（大概），人男贵族指挥官，rape/non-con元素，混乱邪恶，放飞自我，所有人OOC到天际，没有任何设定考据。  
> 他们并不属于我，这只是我困到神志不清时的放飞脑洞。  
> （我向六真神发誓这是我这辈子搞过的最混乱邪恶的东西）
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ↑请确定以上没有问题
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ↑真的确定能接受吗

他和其他人分散了。  
理论上，他知道特拉赫恩和卓加就在离他不远的地方，但自从墨德摩斯将他们关进种荚，进入他们的意识，洛根就再也没见过卓加和特拉赫恩，更不用提早就与他们分离的伊尔。他只能衷心希望他的战友们能够坚持得更久一些，他自己也是。  
遗憾的是，人类的体力和精神毕竟都有极限。  
他击倒了先后现身的艾斯特尔大臣和维大臣，但面对格维尼斯女士的时候便开始感到难以招架。当阿妮丝现身，洛根开始节节败退。不知道是体力衰弱给他带来的错觉，还是墨德摩斯的确赋予了她的幻影更强大的战斗力，阿妮丝的招式似乎比他印象中更为狠辣、更为致命。她用出其不意的一击打飞了他的武器，然后以一个漂亮的擒拿技将他放倒在地。重伤、失血与饥饿的晕眩中洛根感到右手一凉，旋即便是一阵剧痛。他偏过头，看见一把精致的匕首穿过掌心，将他的手钉死在地面上。阿妮丝轻而易举地压制了他骨折的左手，她低头看着他，缓缓露出一个笑容——洛根读不懂那笑容的含义，但他知道贵族们露出这种微笑的时候往往不会意味着什么好事。  
能让一个疫藤幻影笑起来的就更不会是什么好事了。  
“看起来我来得正是时候。”另一个他熟悉的声音说。维女士从旁边缓缓现身，她走到洛根身旁，接替了阿妮丝的位置，优雅地跪坐下来，将自己的膝盖正正好好地压在洛根骨折的位置，“还是光刃对付我们的炽天使队长有那么一套。”  
“噢，少说风凉话，来帮我作一下餐前准备，维女士。”阿妮丝轻巧地回答，“——不是说你，考迪克斯大臣。稍安勿躁，正餐会开始的。”  
洛根怒视着不知道从哪儿冒出来的考迪克斯大臣，他也只能怒视着。阿妮丝正在熟练地解开他铠甲上的暗扣，将他的臂甲、肩甲和胸甲一片片剥落下来，脑海深处洛根感到稍微有点荒谬：当然了，在这所有的大臣中间，阿妮丝会是最熟悉铠甲的构造的那个人。想到墨德摩斯在这样荒诞的场景中居然还保留了这么一点点逻辑，这几乎要让他发笑了。  
也只是几乎。  
考迪克斯大臣以一种与他本人不相称的灵活躲过了洛根几下无力的踢蹬，他在洛根的腿边蹲下，开始卸下他下半身的铠甲。不一会儿，洛根已经全身赤裸地躺在意识流构成的“地面”上，他的武器和铠甲散落在一边，被远远地放到了他无法够到的地方。考迪克斯捧起他一只赤裸的脚，阿妮丝给了他威胁的一眼，而维女士则庄重地咳嗽了一声。  
“耐心点，考迪克斯大臣。”她纡尊降贵地说，“我们的正宾还没到呢。”  
在洛根的视野之外传来一阵笑声。“我来晚了，实在抱歉。”一个他如此熟悉的声音说，“我带来了费伦。”  
“指挥官？！”  
他实在不应该叫出声来。他当然知道这不是指挥官——除了疫藤幻影，还能是谁？但不可否认，洛根的确感到短暂的疲惫和绝望。哪怕墨德摩斯投影出来的指挥官只有真正的指挥官一半实力，他也没可能在这种状态下战胜他。  
指挥官不紧不慢地走入了他的视野。他没有穿着洛根上次见他时的那套战斗装束，而是穿着全套的贵族礼服，黑领结，白手套。费伦就在他身边，他们两个像是从一个贵族晚宴中离场，而后直接出现在了这里。“啊，萨克里队长。”指挥官蹲下身来，微笑着跟洛根打招呼。他看起来是真心实意地高兴，但在那明朗的笑容下，隐藏着令人脊背发冷的嗜血与渴望，“真高兴在这里见到你。”  
他掏出一把小刀，连匕首都算不上，看起来更像是一把餐刀或拆信刀。随着布料割裂的声响，洛根全身上下最后一片遮蔽也离他而去。他抬起头，露出迫不及待的笑容。  
“最后一位贵客也来了，看来我们的宴会终于可以开始了。”  
洛根顺着他的目光看去。他看到了那个黑肤白裙的身影。  
“珍娜！”他怒吼道，“——墨德摩斯，你怎么敢！”  
突如其来的愤怒让他爆发出新的力量，他无视剧痛，挥动手臂，将维女士都掀了下去。如果不是有指挥官在，他没准真的能赢——至少也要让他们付出一些代价。可指挥官与阿妮丝的合力压倒了他。他被重新压倒在地，这一次指挥官跨坐在他的身上，双手扶住他的腰，以整个人的力量将他钉在了地面上。珍娜女王走到他面前，和其他人一样跪坐在他身边，她伸手抚摸过他的脸颊，触感冰凉滑腻，像一条蛇在他的脸上游走。  
“你们要对我做什么？”洛根沉声问。  
珍娜女王笑了起来。  
“哦，我的骑士——如此正直，如此纯洁，又如此无知。”她慨叹道，“整个神佑之城的贵族里，大概也只有你会在此时还抱有这种疑问。”  
“我们会让你知道的。”指挥官说。他将手伸向了洛根的下身——将他的下半身抬了起来。  
洛根几乎没能忍住那一声惊呼。  
他们的形体保持着人类的模样：珍娜女王，阿妮丝，维女士，考迪克斯大臣，指挥官和费伦。但身体上的触觉诉说着截然不同的真相。侵入他体内的并不是人类的手指，而是粗壮坚韧的藤蔓，上面甚至带着细小的钩刺。指挥官双手握住洛根的腰，阻止了他的任何挣扎，那节看起来像是费伦手指的藤蔓则在他的体内横冲直撞，往更深处探去。洛根怒吼：“住手！”  
“你根本没有任何概念，是不是，我亲爱的萨克里队长？”疫藤指挥官轻声细语地问，如果不看他的姿势，不去听他口中说出的言辞，仅凭声调而论，他几乎表现出了完美的贵族绅士风范，“你知道我十五岁第一次开荤的时候心里幻想的是谁吗，嗯？我打赌你一无所知。”  
“幻想着你的可不止指挥官一个人。你不会想知道真实的数字吧？”费伦说。他抽回了手指，在洛根身体内的那根藤蔓抽了出去，紧随其后的是一次更猛烈的深入。  
“我打赌他不知道。”考迪克斯嘿嘿笑着，捧起洛根的一只脚。他舔舐着洛根的小腿，从膝盖到脚踝，冰凉的藤蔓在洛根的腿上打着转，“正直、高贵、充满骑士风范的萨克里队长可从来不屑于跟贵族往来。他怎么会知道他在贵族圈子里真正的名声？”  
“不用说贵族，他对于自己在平民中的声望只怕都一无所知。”阿妮丝轻声笑起来，“要知道，这有时候简直令我心生爱怜。一个如此迟钝的人是怎么在贵族之中活下来的？”  
“或许你该问，他是怎么在贵族之中如此出淤泥而不染地活下来的。”维女士温文尔雅地说，她温柔地抚摸着洛根手臂上流畅的肌肉线条，指尖一下又一下地碾过淤伤和骨折的部分，“如此正派，如此光明——如此引人入胜。”  
“这才是我的炽天使队长。”珍娜女王说，声音近乎甜腻，令洛根感到一阵恶心。她用手指插进洛根的头发，慢慢梳理着，有意将一些发丝缠绕在指腹上。当她的另一只手抚摸着洛根脸颊的时候，他同时感到头皮上被拉扯的刺痛。“越是纯洁，就越令人想要玷污。越是高贵，就越令人想要踩在脚底。你知道你躺在淤泥里的样子有多么迷人吗，我的洛根？”  
疫藤幻影的低语接连不断地在他周围响起，洛根闭紧眼睛，不去看那些熟悉得可怕的面容。至少当他看不见的时候，围绕在他身上的只是藤蔓，也只有藤蔓。他感到自己身后的藤蔓被再次抽出，费伦转而去研究他的裸体，抚摸他腹部的肌肉，而指挥官沉下身体——  
“指挥官”贯穿了他。  
带着荆刺的藤蔓扭动着钻入他的身体，藤蔓抚摸着他的脸颊，藤蔓游走于他的全身，藤蔓在他的肠道里探索，而后突然用力地碾过某一点。洛根眼前短暂地闪过白光，他几乎从地上弹起来，无意识地挺起腰，下一瞬便因为羞耻而咬紧了牙关。指挥官在他身上发出低沉的笑声。  
“为什么要抗拒，萨克里队长？这不是很舒服吗？”  
藤蔓上坚硬而粗钝的刺反复地碾压那个点，一下，又一下。洛根的呼吸很快粗重起来，他咬紧牙关，却无法阻止身体本能的扭动。珍娜女王和维女士仍旧在他耳边说着些什么，但在极致的痛苦与快感交织中他已经听不清楚，藤蔓拉扯着他的头发，游走于他的全身，从肩膀到脚踝，他感到被疫藤织成的网所包围。  
在也许很短暂，但洛根感觉漫长得无法计数的一段时间过后，指挥官的动作稍微停顿了一下，洛根得以从一波又一波快感的冲击中略略喘息。他听见上方有轻轻的破空声，好像指挥官把什么小东西扔给了阿妮丝。  
然后，他的胸前传来了与藤蔓截然不同的，冰凉而坚硬的触感。  
洛根睁开眼来，他看见那把小银刀如今握在阿妮丝的手中，而她正持着刀柄，用刀尖在他胸前的乳珠旁慢慢刮蹭着。她是个使用武器的大师，锋利的刀刃刚刚好将那周围的皮肤刮成红色，又不蹭破一丝皮肤。直到他的两个乳头附近都已经殷红一片，甚至可以看得出皮下微微的出血时，阿妮丝稍微用力，慢慢地将刀尖从他挺立起来的一个乳珠中穿了过去。  
洛根全身颤抖。  
他不确定是因为愤怒、羞耻、痛苦或是快感，它们如今已经密不可分。指挥官和费伦一个照料他的后面，另一个则玩弄着他的前面，而女王、阿妮丝、维女士与考迪克斯大臣一边乐于在他的每一寸肌肤留下藤蔓蜿蜒过的印记，一边又用着手指、小刀乃至牙齿给他留下各种各样的伤痕。他们低笑着交谈，言辞礼貌，声调温柔，就像是在一场最上流的贵族晚宴上。  
“我得承认，萨克里队长比我想象得还要美味。”维女士说，她此时的手指正在洛根的喉咙处慢慢收紧，令他在快感中感到一阵窒息，“或许我从前的想象还是低估了他。”  
“而我向来对自己的选择有信心。”珍娜女王说，“洛根从来没有一次让我失望，当然，包括这次。”  
这令洛根感到反胃，但珍娜女王的手指在他的唇边游走，仿佛在诱惑他来吻她的手，他不得不将嘴唇紧紧地闭起。  
“就只这样？”费伦问，“要知道，我还有很多幻想没有来得及施行呢，比如说——”  
他说出了几个洛根完全无法理解其中含义，甚至猜不出拼写的词语。指挥官一边听一边低笑起来。“不必着急，我们还有很多时间。”  
他不知道过去了多少时间。他在反复的快感和痛苦之间逐渐陷入昏沉，而他耳边的声音也逐渐含混，最终他们合为一个清晰的，强劲的声音。“为什么还要抵抗？”那个声音在他耳边低语，如此温柔，像是指挥官，也像珍娜，像阿妮丝，像他们每一个人，“来加入我们。与我们合为一体。”  
——不，绝不。  
然后一声兵刃交击的清脆声音从某处响起。  
他周围的一切支离破碎的色块随着这一声响而消散，化为虚无。他向黑暗下坠，滑落到某个东西的表面。也许他已经离开了那个种荚，但他几乎看不见什么东西，黑暗缠绕着他，包围着他。  
那似乎不仅仅是黑暗。他曾见过什么，遭遇过什么……但那些记忆和思绪飞快地远去，就像一个人睡醒后飞快遗忘的梦境，它们从他脑中溜走，一干二净，留不下半点片段。洛根勉强撑起身体，他听见匆忙的脚步声，一只手触摸他的肩膀。  
“洛根？”指挥官的声音呼唤他。


End file.
